


Why do you keep lying to yourself?

by OnlyTeenageWasteland



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Damian's insecurities, Gen, Raven is a good friend, Self-Discovery, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTeenageWasteland/pseuds/OnlyTeenageWasteland
Summary: "You know, I really thought I was crazy or something, I mean, when I first had these thoughts. I tried to hide those feelings but is so hard…""I know” she then hugged him.





	Why do you keep lying to yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I always wanted a fanfiction about Damian coming out or realizing that he is gay. I didn't found a lot of that topic so I decided to write a story by my own. My first language is not English so I really tried to make this work with the less misspellings as possible for me. Again, if you see any misspellings I'm sorry, I really tried my best. I hope you enjoy this, this is my first one shot and If I see that you like it, maybe I can do a sequel or another chapter
> 
> This work is based on the teen titan’s rebirth. I’m not focusing too much in the comics because there I don’t see the chemistry that Raven and Robin have in the movies. If you saw the movies Justice League vs. Teen Titans or Teen Titans: the Judas contract, I think you will know what I’m talking about because deep in my heart I do ship them even if this work says the opposite XD

It was an ordinary day in the Teen Titans’ tower. Beast boy was playing board games with kid flash, blue beetle was watching some random movie in Spanish, Raven was meditating, Starfire was organizing things and Damian was bored in the couch playing videogames. Again, it is an ordinary and boring day in the Teen Titans’ tower.

"Hey! Teen Titans! What do you have planned today?"

"Tt gray- Nightwing, how do you get into the tower?!" Asked Damian indignant "i have a high security system that even Batman would find difficult to break in!"

"Emm Starfire let me in?" 

"It’s true robin, I invited Nightwing over. Today is a wonderful day and I was thinking we should go outside and do something together. The last time we went to the carnival and we had real fun, so what do you think?" She was now speaking to all the team

"It sounds like a good idea, what do you have in mind? Asked beast boy approaching them

"Well I was thinking we could make a picnic!" Said Nightwing very exited

"Tt seriously? A picnic? Don't you have something better?"

"Hey rob, don't be so embittered. It sounds good and anyways is better than staying here and do nothing" said kid flash irritated by the younger’s attitude

"Yeah man, you need to relax sometimes, it would be muy bueno for you" added blue beetle to the conversation

Now everybody was waiting for Damian to say something. After a couple of seconds he surrendered. 

"Tt whatever..."

"Oh it will be fun! You will see!" Say Dick very excited. He then realized something "hey, where is Raven?"

"She must be in her room... meditating I suppose" said Damian

"Can you go and tell her about our plans? I don’t want her to miss this"

"Tt why me?!"

"Well, do you want to help preparing the picnic? Maybe you can do the sandwiches or-"

"Ok, ok I will go and tell her!"

He knows that he is acting like an antipathetic jerk. Is not really that he doesn’t want to spend time with them, is that every time the team is together they do all this kinds of "teenager things" that makes him feel very uncomfortable. To be sincere he felt more uncomfortable around the boys, they always seem to talk about things with sexual content or dating life, always talking about girls, what is so great about them anyways? That made him felt out of place. 

He must have been very deep in his thoughts because he didn’t noticed that he was in front of Raven's door. He was about to knock but he was surprised by the door been opened

"Oh, emm... There will be a picnic right now and they, we, want you to join us"

"Oh, and you waited 2 minutes in front of my door before you knocked?"

"I didn't knock; you interrupted me when I was about to-"

"And you interrupted my meditation by your thinking"

Damian didn't know what to say. Every time that he was alone with her he felt uncomfortable. Perhaps is the fact she was in some way... Like him? Or the fact that she could know everything about him, even his thinking? Oh, she must have been listening to all that he was saying right now, right? 

Damian was looking at Raven who now was smiling slightly.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so harsh. Sometimes I tend to overreact. Maybe, we do have a lot of things in common"

"Yes... well, are you joining us to the picnic or not?"

"Yes, I suppose it is good to do something different than be all day in my room"

When both of them came outside almost everything was set.

"Finally! We thought you weren’t going. Kid flash went for pizzas so in the meantime we can-"

"I'm here! And I bought a lot!"

"Ok, that was fast"

Now they were lying down on the floor eating pizza. It was a matter of time that someone started a conversation

"So... How about your dating lives?"

'Tt again with those topics' thought Damian to himself

"Well, you all know I’m dating Starfire' said dick

"How about you beast boy?"

"Me? Ha! The ladies die for me! I am the most handsome and beautiful being on the planet!"

"With that ego, I would run from you if I were a girl" said blue beetle eating his pizza

"Of course not. Is my charms that drives them crazy"

"Whatever you say hermano"

"And how about you? You're still dating that chick from that center that you were working?"

"Yep, she is very nice. At night we will have a date; we’re going to the movies"

"Oh man, I need to date again. I don’t even remember how it feels like" said kid flash 

Suddenly there was silence. And later all of them were watching robin eating his pizza. Then he felt the unwanted attention and stopped at the moment that he was about to get another bite

"What?" He said still paralyzed 

"You have been very quiet. Something you want to add?" Said beast boy with suspicion in his tone

"There is nothing I want to add to this meaningless conversation"

“oh common, you must have a girl that you like"

"Tt don’t be absurd, I don’t have time for those things"

"Yeah right, everybody knows about those weird vibes between you and Raven" 

"Wait what!?" Dick almost choked his pizza "i didn’t know about this!"

"You don’t? Omg is so obvious how they look at each other and how awkward they behave when they are alone"

"That is not true!"

"Omg my little brother is growing up!"

"Shut up Grayson!"

"Grayson?"

"Damian! Secret identity!"

"Tt they know mine, so what is the problem that they know yours"

"Whatever. Going back to the part that you have a crush"

"I don’t have a stupid crush!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don’t!"

"I mean, Raven is kind of hot" said beast boy "and, she has amazing legs"

"Tell me that I didn’t hear that" suddenly all the boys were facing raven that was in front of them 

"Emmm... I… Sorry raven" said beast boy a little nervous

"..."

Everyone was expecting for the half demon to be angry or do something unexpected. After a minute she indeed did something unexpected but was not like anything the boys had in mind. 

"Damian, can I talk to you?" 

Everyone was watching Damian now

"Tt what are you looking at!?" 

With that he stand up and followed her

"Omg, what do you think will happen? Maybe i should spy on them..."

"Hey, no beast boy. Let’s just give them some privacy" said Dick smiling

The walk was not too far. They could still see the team but they couldn’t hear them. They were standing in front of each other and Damian was getting anxious

"Look, if it was for beast boy's comments-"

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I’m talking about"

"No, not really"

"..."

"..."

"What is happening? Because i don’t understand"

"Oh come on, really?"

"What?"

"Damian…" She waited three seconds before she said the rest the sentence

"You're gay"

At that Damian had a deep shade of red in his cheeks "wha- what? Why would you said that!?"

"Because I'm a psychic and I can read your thoughts"

"No..." He turned his back on her

"Hey, is ok..."

"No! Why do you read my mind anyways!?"

"When people think too much I can hear them and sometimes is very difficult to cut the connection. And lately you had been having these thoughts..."

"Maybe I’m bi"

"Yeah... maybe, but I think that we really both know that you are more like fully gay"

"…Maybe is just a phase".

"Damian, you know that is ok to be... you know, gay?"

"...is not that" he was now facing her  
"I never had a normal life. I didn’t even had a childhood. Everything I do is criticized by everyone.  
'Damian why you act so mature'  
‘Damian why do you act so immature’  
'Damian, do you even know what "fun" means?'  
'You are so weird'  
‘You should socialize more’  
Here with the Teen Titans I'm trying to find my place, with people of my age and even here I feel out of place. I don’t behave like others teens do. I am the weird one, and now to complete that, I'm gay. Can I have at least something socially normal in my life?"

"Hey, Damian, you know better than anyone that I understand you. We both had a difficult childhood and that make us the way we are, we just grew up too fast and some people don’t understand that, but no matter what, not stop being yourself just to fit in with others that is not good for you"

"I know... I'm sorry that I yelled at you"

"It’s ok"

"You know, I really thought I was crazy or something, I mean, when I first had these thoughts. I tried to hide those feelings but is so hard…"

"I know” she then hugged him. They were silently hugging for a couple of seconds until Damian broke the silence

"Hey?"

"yes Damian?"

"Do you think beast boy is bi?"

"I don’t think so"

"Oh well I really think that he is attractive somehow"

"Yeah, I know but he sometimes can be very annoying about that"

Now they were facing each other 

"I really don't know what to do with all this to be honest"

"Is ok, is not anyone's business" she said while she put her hand in his shoulder. 

“tt say that to yourself” he said smirking

“It was necessary” she smirked back

“And what we’re going to do with the rest of the team? As far as I can see, they’re expecting some news from us” both of then turned their heads to see the rest of the boys and even Starfire looking at them from the distance. It felt like they were part of a live reality show

“Just as I said, not their business, now what about if we head back there? I don't want these guys to eat the rest of the pizza 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan" said Damian smiling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it :)


End file.
